Telagiad
Telagiad (pronounced "tell-ah-GIAD") is a realm located in the north-east region of Eä’wre known as Naldere. It is the only province in Naldere that retains its independence, instead being a vassal of the Kingdom of Quendrian. It has been ruled over by a Dragon Lord, belonging to the House Darëalmoth eversince the formation of Telagiad during the early centuries of the Age of the Sun. Geography Telagiad is located in the north of Naldere, near to Redhorne and Säido Damöthren. The area is mostly grasslands and forests, and a few mountains, most notably Dralêkith at the heart of the region, where many battles have been fought. History Founding The exact date of Telagiad's formation is largely unknown, but the first Dragon Lord, Tyrail Darëalmoth, emerged in the year 245 Age of the Sun, and built a town at the base of Dralêkith, known as Telag. Tyrail was a powerful warlord during his era, and commanded at least one thousand or so people under his banner. Telaga was settled, and flourished under the new settlers to the region. They took the namesake of their town, later their city, and became known as the Telagiese. Tyrail was crowned Dragon Lord of Telag in 260 Age of the Sun, and married a beautiful woman whose family had followed him into the region. With her Tyrail had three sons; Aleion, Tyreon, and Araileon. Telag continued to flourish, growing inn population, and power, coming to dominate the region. Conflict with the Säidone In the nearby regions of Naldere, groups of people were rising up, most notably the Säidone, and it was inevitable that tension would ensure. Seeking to expand his kingdom further east, the Dragon Lord Tyrail, now it his later years, mustered an army to scour the land. He met resistance in Aralen Plain, where the Säidone people were less than welcoming, and struck with surprise and without mercy. Tyrail was felled by a spear from the Säidone lord Töralith Aralen, and slain during the heat of battle. His eldest sun Aleion slew the Säidone lord in vengeance, sparking a civil war between the Säidone and the Telagiese that would last for more than a generation. Upon returning to Telag, Aleion Darëalmoth was crowned the new Dragon Lord, just as the Säidone were re-grouping and preparing to launch their invasion of Telag. Aleion marshalled a large army, along with his brothers Tyreon and Araileon, and marched forth, clashing with the Säidone once again at the future site of Dragon's Tooth. After two months of fighting, the Telagiese and Säidone signed a treaty, bound in blood, and became allies. The Telagiese-Säidone War had ended in peace, and as a sign of good will Aleion Darëalmoth comissioned the construction of a statue in the image of the Säidone lord, cementing their alliance. The Formation of Quendrian After cementing their alliance and peace with the Säidone, the realm of the Dragon Lord flourished. Tyrail Darëalmoth's descendents continued to flourish, and in 424 Age of the Sun it was decided that the city of Telag, which had stood for close to two hundred years, would be abandoned, in favour of a new capital further west (the city of Telagiad). Lord Harial Darëalmoth comisioned the construction of a mighty city, declaring the site in 425 Age of the Sun. His craftsmen worked for months, and years, before the city of Telagiad was completed. Telag, the ancestral home of the Telagiese and House Darëalmoth, was officially abandoned in 430 Age of the Sun as the capital of the Dragon Lord's realm. It remained a settlement, renamed Tyrail, after its first lord. Around the same time, the other regions in Naldere were beginning to unify, under the banner of Lord Ulien Quendlös, a powerful lord of great reverence and power. Following the absorbtion of Säido Damöthren under Quendlös' rule in 435 Age of the Sun, the great lord arrived in Telagiad, offering wealth and power to the Dragon Lord, if he merely joined Quendlös' unification, and became a province under his proposed "kingdom". Wishing to preserve his culture and society, the Dragon Lord refused, greatly angering Lord Quendlös, who left Telagiad and assembled his armies in Säido Damöthren. The War of Telagiad Less than two years after being refused the rulership of Telagiad, the powerful Lord Ulien Quendlös marched on the Dragon Lord's realm with an army of around ten thousand men, collectively of all the other realms that had agreed to Ulien Quendlös' rule. The War of Telagiad lasted nearly ten years, ravaging the countryside, until the Dragon Lord and Lord Quendlös agreed that Telagiad would retain its independence while still being a vassal of Quendlös' new realm, Quendrian. Background * Type of Government: Monarchy * Head of State: Dragon Lord Alerion Darëalmoth * Banner: A red dragon on a blue background * Region: North-West Naldere * Points of Interest: Dralêkith * Capital: Telagiad * Cities: Tyrail, Darëalmoth Cross * Demonym: Telagiese, Telagish Geography Telagiad Telagiad, the capital of the Dragon Lord's realm, was built in the 5th century of the Age of the Sun. It became the capital soon after, and is a major trading point in the north of Naldere. A few hundred leagues north lies Darëalmoth Cross. Tyrail Tyrail is the oldest and second largest city in Telagiad, once the capital and known as Telag. It serves as the junction on the roads to Säido Damöthren, and guards them, with statues of two mighty dragons at the gates. It is constantly overlooked by the mighty mountain Dralêkith. Dragon's Tooth Dragon's Tooth is a small town built around a strange rock that bares resemblance to a large tooth, hence the name. The town, though with few people, has acted as the main trader's rest in Telagiad for hundreds of years, and is the last stop until the city of Telagiad for travellers taking the west road from Redhorne. The Tooth is a common gathering place for traders, mercenaries, and women for hire. Darëalmoth Cross Commonly known as the Dragon City, Darëalmoth Cross is a smaller city outside of Telagiad that acts as the residence for the Dragon Lord and his servants. It is filled with beautiful gardens, and of course the Lord's Palace. Major Telagiese Houses Although House Darëalmoth has ruled since Telagiad's formation, several lesser houses exist in Telagiad. Ruling House * House Darëalmoth Lesser Houses * House Andalane * House Nairlmoth * House Yvoleth Category:Nations Category:Telagiad